Ah! Sakurasama!
by ShinakaStar
Summary: When Lee’s alone in a forest to train, he sees a chibi pinkhaired girl with a clam! Of course, he falls in love with her and when she grants him a wish, Lee wishes that the girl can stay with him forever…Utter chaos. [LeeSaku]


**Title: **Ah! Sakura-sama!

**Summary: **When Lee's alone in a forest to train, he sees a chibi pink-haired girl with a clam! Of course, he falls in love with her and when she grants him a wish, Lee wishes that the girl can stay with him forever…Chaos ensues. _Based off of Ah! Megami-sama!_

**Rating: **PG

**Couples: **Eventual _LeeSaku _and maybe some _InoShika _and a bit of _NejiHina_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!! All I own is the lint in my pockets and maybe a lollipop or two.

**Notes: **This fic is for _LeeSaku _fans primarily, but it also pokes some fun at the characters. TenTen fans may not like some of the barbs aimed towards her, so get out of here while you still can.

And please review!!!

**

* * *

**

**Ah! Sakura-sama!  
****  
Prologue**

* * *

Rock Lee was a ninja from the village of Konoha, the epitome of diligence and hard work. For though he couldn't perform genjutsu or ninjutsu at all, he excelled through only the art of taijutsu and was equal or even superior to most of his comrades. Everywhere he went, he invented training exercises whether it be from running 300 laps around Konoha on his hands or trying to catch leaves in autumn while falling from a cliff.

So maybe he was bit on the obsessive side about his training. All gaped at the horrendous amount of weights that was bound to his arms and legs and the severity of his teacher's –the ever smiling Gai-sensei –training regimen for the boy.

And what **was** with the green jumpsuits the two wore?? Such bad fashion sense!!

Ahem. Getting off-track here. Anyway, Lee couldn't have traveled that long road towards being a shinobi without the help of Gai-sensei, and his two teammates. They were badass Hyuuga Neji, Lee's rival, and something TenTen. Well, who knew what **she **did? All three motivated Lee to be the ninja he was now.

So it was that this story should start with Lee training. Let's commence this, pronto.

It was a sunny day devoid of clouds. Birds were chirping in the trees around and all sorts of dead insects lay around the boy on the grass, currently doing 1000 push-ups and up on his 887th one.

As for the matter of the dead bugs, there happened to be a solar-powered bug-killer of Tsunade's nearby. The Aburame clan was not going to be happy when they see the massacre.

The boy was Rock Lee, which should be obvious from the whole introduction given about him in the beginning. He was all by himself training since Gai-sensei just **had** to break the 74-74 tie he had with Kakashi ("My flaming youth will gain me a victory this time!" Cue ping of his teeth), Neji was in another training area doing Kami-knows-what with his Byakugan and TenTen was just…somewhere.

Sweat dripped down his face and Lee had to wipe his eyebrows once in a while to drain them of the perspiration that accumulated there. His limbs were sore and fatigued and he was about ready to collapse on his face.

But **no**!! He wasn't about to give up yet!! For the sake of Gai-sensei and the spring of their youth, Lee **would **continue on!!

So he lifted his arms a tiny, tiny bit…And got stuck.

"**No**…This can't be happening to me!! Oh, Gai-sensei, how I failed you!!! Let me commit hara-kiri for your sake!!"

* * *

**hara-kiri** is ritual suicide that samurai commit for their masters

* * *

The tears dropped one by one as Lee struggled to grasp for one of the kunai attached to his leg, but seeing that he was already stuck in the first place, the attempt was to no avail.

But he would have continued crying and trying to reach desperately for an implement to kill himself with, had it not been for something clamping onto his foot.

Screaming with pain, the ninja abruptly soared into the air and fell back down into a great heap onto a centipede. Now that he was unstuck, Lee reached out for his left foot and beheld not his swelling toe, but a **clam**.

He blinked.

The clam blinked back at him.

"W-What is g-going on h-here…???" He stared at it awhile until the pain reminded him of his job. Dislodge the clam, that is, before all circulation got cut off to the extremity and he was faced with the prospect of having only 4 toes on one foot. Oh, how Neji was going to laugh at him if that happened.

Plying his hands –one to each side of the shell –Lee got the clam off his toe. He rubbed the bulging thing, unaware of a small figure materializing from the clam and walking towards him with a microphone.

The figure's name was Haruno Sakura. 3rd-class sprite from the Fire Country and damned if she wasn't going to be promoted to 2nd class soon!! She had long pink tresses, a rather huge brow and emerald eyes. Her outfit was of the garb 3rd-class sprites were supposed to wear, a red knee-length skirt with white at places. She lugged the clam behind her as she got nearer to her target.

She was on a mission.

"**Yo**!! Haruno Sakura, 3rd-class sprite of the Fire Country reporting here!! I could grant you any wish you want since you summoned me!! What do you want??"

She shuddered as he turned to look at her. Big, round eyes, bushy eyebrows, a haircut gone terribly awry. Nevertheless, once he wished for something he wanted, she'll be free of him and off on her way. That promotion was so close she could taste it.

As for Lee, he was…

"KAWAII!!!"

…**In love**.

Kami, she was so cute! For all Lee's achievements as first ninja to use only taijutsu, his effect on girls was rather negative. He wasn't that interested in them anyway, but he didn't like how they would point at him and Gai-sensei as if they were freaks. No one insulted Gai-sensei. He was a **human being**,after all!!

But this chibi girl was different!! She wasn't pointing at him, but was hiding demurely behind that clam of hers. (Actually, Sakura was trying to hide from his view for he was just too **freaky**) And didn't she say she would grant him a wish? **Any** wish?

The hearts in his eyes were disturbing her and Sakura wanted so much for him to get this business over with. She had better get a bonus along with that promotion for suffering this kind of crap…

"You say I could wish for anything I want??"

She nodded slowly from behind the clam. Inner Sakura raged, 'HURRY UP, YOU FOOL!!!

"Then I wish that-that…Sakura-san could be with me **forever**!!!"

'**Nani**?!? What did that baka wish for??!! **Hey**-' But Sakura could already feel a woozy sensation throbbing throughout her tiny sprite body before she could finish her thought and Lee could see a bright light emanating from where she once was standing.

Poof! 3rd-class sprite Haruno Sakura was no longer the size of one, but the size of a **human**.

Lee fainted from the sight. Hearts were still in his eyes as he lay on the grass, a squashed centipede stain on his shirt and a butterfly zapped by Tsunade-sama's bug-killer coming to rest in his mouth.

Oh, boy…

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my second attempt at a Naruto fic, and I hope this wasn't crappy. More hijinks will arise in the next chapter as Lee wakes up and confronts a **very**, **very**, **very** angry Sakura. PLEASE REVIEW!!

.: ShinakaStar :.


End file.
